


Cherry

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan seduces Jongin without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

Jongin was all over him, his knees on either side of Yifan's thighs and hands on his shoulders, body swaying. He looked like a god shining in the darkness and Yifan felt like a sinner for wanting him as much as he did. A passing car's headlights illuminated Jongin's face for a split second but it was more than enough to see the man's desire. His eyes were lidded and dark, cheeks flushed, and lips parted just enough to let his heavy breathes out.

"You're drunk." Yifan said and dug his fingers into Jongin's hip where his shirt had ridden up.

"No." Jongin whispered in a hoarse voice that made him weak. "I'm far from it."

"You were drinking tonight weren't you?"

"Just a little." He could definitely tell that Jongin wasn't lying but if he wasn't drunk then there was really no reason for his behaviour. Jongin was never so open with his sexual needs— he was shy that way. "Wanna know something, hyung?" The voice he spoke in was how he imagined a snake would sound but even more intoxicating.

"Sure."

"I want you." Jongin began to sway a little more, his hips making small yet sensual movements. "I've wanted you all night."

"Have you now?"

"Yeah. When we walked into the party and you slipped into that cool leader role— I was hot immediately. I wanted to pull you away somewhere private and show you just how crazy I felt."

"I wouldn't have minded at all." Jongin's smile was visible even in the darkness.

"I want you badly, hyung. I've been aching for hours." Jongin took one of Yifan's hands and placed it on his jeans so that he could feel the bulge there. "You look so sexy tonight; when you wear leather I lose my mind."

"Do you have a leather fetish?" The idea made his heart pound.

"Not until recently. My hyung likes body hugging leather and metal jewellery and I've grown fond of it all as well." Jongin moved his hands down and gripped the leather of his shirt. "I love it when your hair is styled so perfectly because I like messing it up."

"You have a destructive streak, sweetheart. It'll get you into trouble someday."

"Is that a promise?" Yifan almost growled. "I told the driver to drive for a few hours."

"You're being sneaky tonight."

"I've shared you all night and now I want you all to myself." Jongin pushed a button on the seat and music started flowing through the hidden speakers. He didn't recognize the song but the beat was intense and made him feel like he was trapped.

"That's why you requested the expensive car." It had a partition and a built in sound system plus blackout windows.

"Mmm hmm."

"Very sneaky." Jongin leaned forward and touched his cheek.

"Do you mind, hyung?" He didn't get the chance to answer; Jongin's mouth was on his, the taste of cherry Smirnoff fresh in his mouth. Yifan sucked on Jongin's tongue and made him moan but it wasn't enough— he wanted more of the sweet taste of cherries and of Jongin's own unique flavour. Jongin ground his ass against Yifan's thighs and the pressure made his head cloud with lust. He ran his tongue along Jongin's cheeks and over his teeth, pulling back slightly and nearly grinning when Jongin leaned close to chase his lips. Yifan grabbed Jongin's hair and yanked him as close as he could get, tilting his head and claiming his mouth with fierce intensity. Jongin's hips moved faster and he groaned almost loud enough to drown out the music.

Jongin started unbuttoning Yifan's shirt and nearly ripped off a few buttons. He tugged at the man's lip with his teeth and growled into his mouth. Once his shirt was unbuttoned Jongin dragged his nails down his chest like a cat and rubbed up against him. Sweat misted across his skin and Jongin licked the sweat dotting his upper lip.

"I love this." Jongin said and touched the tattoo on his chest. At first it was a little joke between them because of Jongin's famous 'I'd rather bend than break' quote; it was a bent nail that appeared to go through one side of his heart and out the other. Over time it had become one of Jongin's favourite things and Yifan was actually proud to have it.

"Are you going to get a tattoo for me?" Jongin smirked and yanked off his jacket. He pulled his tank to the side and revealed a tattoo that looked freshly healed. It was a hammer with a dent in the head; the perfect counterpart for Yifan's tattoo.

"I got it a few weeks ago."

"Fuck."

"You're blushing."

"You drive me crazy." Jongin unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, taking his cock out and stroking it.

"I'm going to be limping aren't I?"

"Brace for the worst." Jongin let Yifan's cock drop from his hands and positioned himself, grinding against him. The feeling of his jeans rubbing against his bare skin was interesting and made him pant.

"You like that, hyung?" He grabbed Jongin's hips and helped him grind down harder. "I can't wait for your dick to be inside me."

"What was your goal tonight?"

"It's been weeks since we've really touched each other. I'm desperate for you."

"I've missed you too." Jongin kissed him and pushed himself onto his knees so that he could undo his own pants. When Jongin bared his own body he licked his lips, his throat unbelievably dry. "I don't have lube." Jongin grinned.

"I got it covered."

"You didn't."

"Before we left I went back to the hotel room and prepped myself. I even brought lube." He took a small bottle out of his back pocket and handed it to Yifan.

"I can't believe you. Where's my shy little Nini?"

"I'm too horny to be shy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yifan reached around and stuck a finger into Jongin's stretched ass. Jongin moaned and pushed back against him. "Hmm nice and loose."

"Ready for you."

"I'll decide that."

"I like it when you're assertive." He added another finger and moved them in and out rapidly. Jongin mewled and Yifan touched his prostate with the tip of his finger. The melodic music changed and a faster song came on.

I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight.. Lie still, close your eyes girl. So lovely it feels so right.

Yifan's pulse raced and he wondered just how Jongin knew about that song. It was embarrassing but when he was far away from Jongin he thought of him and listened to it, pretending Jongin was right there with him. He normally ended up taking a cold shower afterward but it was worth it.

"I found this on your computer one night. I like it— it reminds me of you."

"Tell me why."

"It's the way you make me feel. I want to be eaten alive by you; sometimes you make me so hot that I need to get out of my skin." Yifan shoved his fingers in deep and made Jongin's back arch. "Yifan!" He lowered his head and bit down on Jongin's chest. "Oh fuck, please get in me." He turned Jongin and set him on his lap, his cock sliding into him easily. "Hyung."

"You've done a good job seducing me, Jongin. Now it's time for both your punishment and reward."

"Yes." Jongin said, voice full of gravel. "Punish me hyung. I seduced you— I deserve it."

"Remember that you said that." Yifan started moving his legs up and down, Jongin moving with them. His cock rolled around in Jongin's body and he moaned, thrusting his hips up when his legs swung down. Jongin clenched around him and leaned back into Yifan's chest. "Come on baby, take control like you planned."

"I can't really do anything in this position." Jongin whined. "Let me see you, let me ride you."

"It's a pity that you asked to be punished because if you hadn't I'd probably give in now."

"Please hyung?"

"Don't try that cute voice now after all of this." He pinned Jongin down against him and forced the man to move along with his body, every inch of them rubbing together. Jongin mewled and tried to shift away. "I thought you wanted this?"

"It feels too good." Jongin panted and leaned his head against his shoulder. He loved how Jongin forgot himself completely when he felt pleasure. Spit slid from Jongin's open mouth and his chest puffed out with every attempt to breathe properly. "Hyung you're so deep."

Soft breaths, beating heart. As I whisper in your ear— I wanna fucking tear you apart.

The music pulsed and his heart beat along with it. Yifan groaned and thrust hard, moving faster and faster until his body burned from the force. He was burning up and Jongin was melting; they were going to burn each other out. Jongin shimmied his hips and Yifan dragged his teeth down the side of his neck, Jongin trembling and whining. He wasn't going easy on him at all and wouldn't for the rest of the night. They both knew what was needed and Yifan was determined to satisfy those lurking needs. Jongin struggled against his pants and tried to yank them all the way off but Yifan stopped him.

"I want you bound." Yifan whispered. "You're not moving an inch unless I do."

"Ah, god."

"You earned this baby." He shoved into him deep and let out a loud moan. "Feel how deep I am, Jongin? Is that what you wanted?"

"Y-Yeah. I want you all the way, so deep that it hurts." Jongin was on the verge of cumming and he knew just by the rasp in his voice.

"I hope you don't think you get to cum yet." Jongin let out a small hiccup. "Not until we're done here." Yifan did his best in the small space and flung Jongin onto the seat, digging his feet into the carpeting on the floor and bending himself over Jongin before he started driving into him. He put all of his weight into it and had Jongin sobbing in pleasure in just a few thrusts.

"Oh, fuck, hyung right there. Please!"

"When we're done, you're going to get on the floor and suck me off. Then I'm going to eat you out until we get back to the hotel."

"Holy shit." He gasped and started rubbing his chest against the seat. Yifan shifted the angle and moved faster, his hips snapping harder and harder against Jongin's ass. He loved that Jongin could do nothing but lie there and take everything that he was dishing out. Just as Jongin was begging him to cum he got an even better idea that the one he had previously thought of.

"This car is the one with the sun roof, right?"

"Uh-huh." He pulled out of Jongin and reached around until he found a remote. He pressed a button and the roof opened, cool air blasting down at them. "What're you doing?"

"Get out there."

"What?"

"You wanted to ride me so ride my face." Jongin turned and looked at him, panic in his eyes.

"B-But there are going to be people out there ready to take my picture. They'll see me like this!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do but this is fucking insane."

"You're sick and getting fresh air, baby. What's so insane about that?"

"You're going to owe me big time." Yifan stuck his tongue out and wiggled it, Jongin's eyes glazing over.

"Hop to it." Jongin quickly adjusted himself, sticking his upper half out of the car. He waited until Jongin was settled and grabbed his ass, parting it and shoving his tongue into him. He heard Jongin struggle to hold back a gasp and licked into him over and over again. The lube was bitter against his tongue but Jongin's taste overwhelmed it. He pushed down Jongin's pants and rubbed his thighs, moving his hands up and grabbing his cock. Jongin squeaked a little and he stroked him quickly. Jongin's body was tense and Yifan tasted sweat clearly, somehow it turned him on. He thumbed the head of Jongin's cock and squeezed it roughly until Jongin's hips jerked. He heard the man's laboured breathing and slurped, lapping up the remaining lube and swallowing. He felt his own release coming and bit down on Jongin's ass, Jongin's letting out and choked gasp and cumming hard enough to make his body shake until he finally sagged.

He helped the man get back down and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"We're going to be so screwed if pictures come out." Jongin leaned sat down beside him and sighed. "Crazy person."

"I'm not even sorry." Jongin kissed him and started to stroke his painfully hard cock. Yifan shifted closer to him and thrust into the strokes of Jongin's cool hand. The almost leisurely pace of their kisses was an odd change compared to what they were doing before but he didn't mind one bit.

"I get to fuck you next time." Jongin promised and made Yifan come with one hard jerk.

"Can't wait."


End file.
